the_warrior_cats_roleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
MossClan/Roleplay
Here you can RP as a MossClan cat! Please sign with the four ~'s. Archives 1 In MossClan... Solarsun went inside the warriors den.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:46, February 16, 2013 (UTC) "No," said Silversplash. Icewish ♥ 15:57, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Skystorm went out for a hunt.Skaarsgurd (talk) 15:59, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Silversplash padded away. Icewish ♥ 04:57, February 17, 2013 (UTC) The Clan disassembled and Foreststar vanished into his den. ---- Oceanheart padded around camp. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 13:59, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Tigerkit went inside the nursery.Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:02, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Goldenfeather padded up to Oceanheart. "Want to hunt with me?" (They're going to run into monsters foxes. o3o) Oceanheart nodded. "Sure." ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 14:24, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Skystorm padded out the warrior's den.Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:44, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Stormkit followed Oceanheart and Goldenfeather quietly. Icewish ♥ 16:52, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Blackmoon padded out of the warriors den. 23:33, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Skystorm went inside the nursery to visit Tigerkit.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:25, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Goldenfeather and Oceanheart padded out of camp. "Where should we start?" Oceanheart asked. Goldenfeather shrugged. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:39, February 18, 2013 (UTC) "hello Tigerkit"meowed Skystorm "hi"Tigerkit meowed back.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:50, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Rainstorm padded out of the warriors den.Shinestar17 (talk) 14:41, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Solarsun walked up to Rainstorm "hi" he meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:43, February 18, 2013 (UTC) "hi" Rainstorm meowed back.Shinestar17 (talk) 14:51, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Jaystone padded up next to Silversplash asking "What happened?" Waterfall prowled up to Solarsun and purred "hi there!" 15:31, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Rainstorm went out for a hunt.Shinestar17 (talk) 19:23, February 18, 2013 (UTC) "Hey Waterfall how are you?" Solarsun asked.Skaarsgurd (talk) 19:25, February 18, 2013 (UTC) "I'm just really mad about Foreststar's decision," replied Silversplash to Jaystone. Icewish ♥ 19:26, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Tigerkit padded out of the nursery.Skaarsgurd (talk) 19:30, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Rainstorm came back with a mouse.Shinestar17 (talk) 20:06, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Blackmoon padded up to Hawkflight, "Hi." 02:26, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Tigerkit jumped on Blackmoons tail.Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:05, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Foreststar growled. ------ Goldenfeather sniffed the air. "Nothing unusu-" a fox jumped out of the bushes and grabbed Goldenfeather. A shocked Oceanheart jumped on the fox. (eh) ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:40, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Stormkit tried to run away. Icewish ♥ 00:48, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Tigerkit ran behind a rock.Skaarsgurd (talk) 02:47, February 22, 2013 (UTC) (he needs a mentor!)Ripplepaw looked out at the forest dreamily. Silverfang Do the Harlem Shake! 06:03, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Tigerkit was still behind the rock.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:52, February 22, 2013 (UTC) He heard the ear splitting screech and ran to see what was wrong. Silverfang Do the Harlem Shake! 15:23, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Tigerkit ran out from behind the rock.Skaarsgurd (talk) 16:04, February 22, 2013 (UTC) (iceclaw mentor for Ripplepaw?) Iceclaw followed Ripplepaw. Pricklestar! 22:41, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Skystorm padded back into the warriors den.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:01, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Rianstorm put the mouse in the fresh-kill pile.Shinestar17 (talk) 01:17, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Skystorm took a nap.Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:01, March 1, 2013 (UTC) "Tigerkit, didn't you say your paw was hurting?" asked Splashfang when she found him. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 02:10, March 2, 2013 (UTC) "yeah"Tigerkit replied.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:55, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Rainstorm padded over to Tigerkit.Shinestar17 (talk) 02:08, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Solarsun went hunting.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:26, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Silverslash padded around camp. Icewish ♥ 03:46, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Solarsun came back from his hunt.Skaarsgurd (talk) 16:05, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Aplashfang brought Tigerkit to the medicine den. "Let me have a look." http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 03:12, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Tigerkit held out his paw.Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:10, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Splashfang felt around the pad and found a thorn. She pulled it out. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 14:12, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Tigerkit gasped from the pain.Skaarsgurd (talk) 18:18, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Splashfang put a little marigold on it. "Be more careful next time." http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 18:20, March 24, 2013 (UTC) "okay"Tigerkit replied.Skaarsgurd (talk) 18:30, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Stormkit quickly ran back to camp. A dog was chasing him. Though it was very small, it could still kill the kit. Icewish ♥ 01:24, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Tigerkit tackled Stormkit away from the dog.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:34, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Clans